I Think I Love The Slave Girl
by danyisqueen
Summary: It's quite simple actually. Demi loves Selena, Selena loves Demi. Demi is the daughter of soon to be Demon King, and Selena is their slave. Demi is heir to the throne, and Selena is nothing but a servant. Okay, so it's not quite simple at all. Rated M for girl on girl scenes. Review so I know it's worth continuing.
1. Chapter 1

Selena was born into slavery, she's lived no other life. Her mother was a breeder, a slave who's only purpose was to give birth to more slaves. She'd be allowed to keep her new born for the first five years, after that they were taken to a trainer, someone who trained people into being slaves. It was a rough and painful process, and a lot of people didn't make it out alive. But Demi did.

When she was seven, she was auctioned off to her first master, a middle ranking Demon named Shax. Shax was abusive, more so than her trainer was. He'd beat her for making one mistake. There's been time's when she was unconscious for hours on end from injuries she'd gotten from him. He'd work her to the ground, making her work fifteen hours every single day before she was allowed to sleep. When she didn't move fast enough from sheer exhaustion, he'd beat her until she couldn't get back up. She'd learned to stop moving and screaming at that point pretty quickly.

When she was eleven, he sold her to another master. Another middle class Demon named Czar. He was just as bad as Shax, if not worse. Honestly, Selena was surprised she survived that master. She'd work nineteen hours, sometimes more. She'd watch as the other slaves he owned would drop to the ground one moment and never get back up again.

She only stayed with him for a couple months before she was sold again. It was like this for the next six years. Some masters she could stand, others she just wished they would kill her. Some masters made Czar and Shax look weak and loving with how abusive they could be.

Finally, when she was seventeen, she was put up for auction once again, and this time a very high ranking Demon master paid for her. One of his slaves came to pick her up from the cells, which was where they kept the slaves being sold. He looked well kept, with shaggy black hair and a calming smile. He wore a sleeveless black leather shirt and loose pants, shoving off some scars on his arms, but not nearly as many as Selena had. None of his bones were showing like she's seen on some, and he didn't seem to be in pain.

Maybe this master won't be so bad.

* * *

She was assigned kitchen duty, which wasn't so bad. It was her and three others, and all they had to do was prepare the three meals and clean up. When they weren't cooking or cleaning, they were allowed to do as they pleased so long as they didn't get in the way and were ready to make a snack if the master's family wanted one.

Selena had learned her master was married to a human, a taboo thing that would cause him to lose respect if he was not so high ranking and feared. He had three children, his oldest was a hybrid Demon, and his other two were Demons. All three were from different mothers. Most women didn't survive the birth of a demon.

She doesn't know the name of the children or his wife, all she knows is his name is Abraxas. Even she's heard of him before. Her master's used to work for him, she's heard his name many times. She's yet to meet him though.

"Bred or captured?" Another slave girl who looked Selena had learned was fourteen, and her name was Taylor. "I was bred. Shane over there was captured, so was his brother." She whispered the last part so Shane wouldn't hear.

_That must be Joe's brother_, she thought to herself. The slave who picked her up looked exactly like him, and told her his brother worked in the kitchen, so he'll try and get her a job there.

"Bred." Selena said as she focused on peeling the potatoes. When she'd arrived and had been giving a tour by Joe, it was time for making dinner. Selena didn't realize how hungry she was until she could smell the food cooking. She didn't remember the last time she had eaten. She was suddenly very light headed.

She could feel a hand on her back, and suddenly Joe was beside her. "You look pale. Are you okay?" He asked before turning his head to look at Taylor. "Get her a sandwich. I needed you to make one for Demi anyway, so make two." He said as he led Selena to a table.

"I have to work," she protested as she tried to stand up, only to be pushed down by Joe. "You're going to get me in trouble."

"No, I'm not. You're okay. I'm in charge here, if there's a problem, I'll handle it. Now eat your sandwich." He commanded as Taylor placed PB&J in front of her. "When was the last time you ate?"

Selena couldn't do anything but shrug as she shoved some food into her. "A while," she said between bites of food.

Joe stayed to talk to her and make sure she was okay. Apparently, he must have stayed too long, before someone came bursting into the kitchen, the swinging door bouncing against the wall. "Joe!" She yelled, looking around for the boy.

"Fuck," he said under his breath before standing up to talk to the girl.

Selena had her eyes wide as she stared at the girl with black hair, who looked around her age, but was prettier than any girl Selena had ever seen. She was pale, with deep brown eyes and full lips. Her body was toned her black top and leather pants complimented her figure nicely. At first glance, she appeared human, since her skin didn't have a red hint to it like all Demon's do, but this girl was most certainly not human.

When she opened her mouth, Selena could see the sharpened canines that all Demon's have, the bumps under her forehead where her horns should have come in already. And if she looked close enough-which she most certainly was doing-there was flakes of red in her brown eyes.

What the hell kind of Demon is she? Selena thought to herself, than remembered Joe telling her about her master's children. His oldest was a hybrid, and though they're rare, they do exist. Selena had never seen one before, and supposed this was what they looked like.

"Forgive me, Demetria." Joe said as he bowed his head in respect. "One of your slaves fainted from lack of food. I was merely doing what you told me and looking after them." He pointed to Selena who had an empty plate in front of her and wide eyes.

Demetria didn't say anything as she walked closer to the new slave, who could feel her heart beating fast. "This is her than? My father told me we were getting someone new." Her voice was soft and curious, not at all like Selena was used to hearing Demon's talk. "Are you fine now? Do you need to rest?"

Though Selena _was_ tired, she knew better than to ask to sleep. She shook her head, "n-no, m-master."

"I'm not your master." Demetria said quickly, before gesturing for Selena to stand up, which she did so quickly. "You look exhausted. C'mon, you have the rest of the day off." She turned to Taylor, "I'm sure you can handle things without her, correct?"

"Yes, Demetria." Taylor said quickly, too which Demetria nodded and looked at Selena.

"Well, c'mon. I'll show you to your chambers. Follow me." With that being said, she walked away, and after a quick shove from Joe, Selena hastily followed. Everyone watched in curiosity as the two girls walked off.

Selena didn't say anything as she walked a few paces behind Demetria, looking back and forth between the walls as she stared at pictures and decorations. "Thank you, Demetria." She said quietly, staring at the floor as they walked. She could feel Demetria's eyes on her. "For allowing me to rest," she clarified. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Demetria brushed her off, leading her to the stairs and heading down. Joe had told her all the slave's sleep in the basement. "What's your name anyway? I'm Demetria, but you knew that." She laughed, turning to look at Selena, who had her head down as they descended the stairs.

Selena shook her head. "Please allow me to thank you, that's what I am suppose to do when a master shows me kindness."

"I'm not your master." Demetria said once again, forcefully this time. "I'm only gonna ask you once, don't call me 'master'. Now, what's your name?"

"Selena." They had reached the basement now, which was a long hallway filled with doors and other smaller hallways. "Joe never assigned me a room," she said quietly, since she didn't want Demetria to think she knew where she was going.

Demetria simply nodded, going to the first door on the right and opening it. Inside was a small room with bunk-beds on one side, a twin on the other, and two six drawer dressers against the backboard of each bed. A desk and chair was against the wall with the door on it, and it had towels and toothbrushes on it. "You can stay in this one. If I'm correct, it's Taylor and Harper's room. I don't know who's bed is who's, so you'll have to guess on that one," she said with a light laugh.

Selena had never heard a demon laugh before. She loved it. "Thank you."

"Down that hall is bathrooms, feel free to use them at any time. Now, get some sleep."

* * *

"You were pretty nice to the new slave, Demi." Joe said hours later, when the slaves were all in bed. It was night, and everyone was asleep, even the slave's masters. "How come?" He was laying on her bed, the blanket pulled up to his waist, leaving his chest bare. It was slim yet muscled from years of manual labor.

Demi was sitting on the bed, her legs hanging off of it as she slipped on her underwear and shirt. "You told me she fainted, unlike my father, I'm not a monster." She snapped as she laid down beside him, looking up at his through lidded eyes. "Why?"

"Seems pointless to me, kinda dumb," he remarked. Suddenly, he hissed when he felt her sharp nails raking down his chest, leaving bright red marks.

"You better not start stepping out of place, Joe. Just because I like you doesn't change the fact that my father owns you. You don't tell me what to think or how to think it, you understand?" She dug her nails into his hip for emphasis. "You can go now." She snapped, shoving him from the bed. "I done for a while."

She watched as he left, turning to lay on her back as she stared at the white ceiling. "Fucking humans." She mumbled with a sigh. She shows them favoritism and they suddenly forget the patriarchy they have going on. She is in charge, they obey. She should know by now then to get involved with a human, but she's always had a weak spot for them.

She's been messing around with Joe for a couple months now, though only at night, when her father and step-bitch are asleep. He could never know she brings a human into her bed. It doesn't matter that he does, and that she is half human. Joe is a slave, her mother was not. She shouldn't have sex with slaves. But, oh god, she couldn't help herself.

And especially today, when she saw the new slave. She was hot and sexy and adorable all at the same time. _Selena_. That's what she said her name was. _Selena_. She was skinny, like most slaves, since their owners abused them, and she was still in the outfit they're giving when they're up for auction; brown pants and shirt. Demi couldn't help but imagine just how she'd look in a black leather top and loose fitting pants, which is what all the slaves who are owned by her father wear.

She just couldn't help but make sure the girl was okay.

Yeah, she definetely had a weak spot for humans.

Especially sexy human girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Selena learned the groove of things pretty quickly around here, she knew to avoid Abraxas, who though he was nicer than some, was not found of a slave's company. He was firm and commanding, but so far Selena has never heard another slave say he'd beat them like her other master's have. A couple bruises here and there when one would step out of place, but honestly, that's to be expected. A slave should know better than to step out of line around their master.

So far though, and she's been here almost a month, she's only met Demetria, the gorgeous and surprisingly decent Demon who allowed her to take the night off her first night here. If she's correct, there are five Demon's in the house at all times; Abraxas, his wife, and Demetria and her two siblings. Taylor explained the dynamic here, how Demetria and Dallas were just a couple months apart as Abraxas was wed to both of their mothers, impregnating them around the same time. It was Demetria who came first, from a human wife, almost two months earlier than expected. No one was surprised when the mother died, seeing as human's rarely if ever live through the birthing process. What was a surprise though, was that Demetria did not die. It's been years since the last hybrid was born, and survived. If they'd make it out of the womb, they'd die almost instantly. Not Demetria though. While her mother didn't make it, she did.

It was only a few months later that Dallas came, and unlike her hybrid sister, both girls got out alive. The two grew up closely together, Demetria being raised by Dallas' mother, Adriana, as her own. It wasn't until the young girls were nearing their fourteenth birthday that Adriana passed away, and Abraxas remarried, never one to go long without a wife. She was young, a Demon in her early twenties, but the biggest bitch Demetria has ever known. She wasn't found of Abraxas' two girls from his previous marriages, Demetria especially, and went out of her way to try and convince Abraxas his daughter was no good, that a hybrid was an embarrassment.

Taylor had to stop talking after that point, because Joe walked in, and ever since the first night Selena had been here, Joe's been rather snappy at the mention of Demetria. Taylor had told her how the slave and Demon had a 'thing', and that Joe had messed it up most likely, but he wouldn't talk about it. This, of course, was just a thought. She had no proof that the two ever messed around, but it was easy to tell Joe was Demetria's favorite, and she could hear him sneaking around in the middle of the night. That stopped, though, a couple days ago.

"Selena, you're taking my place as Demetria's slave today." Joe said quickly as he walked over and grabbed Selena's arm, dragging her to the door. She cast a helpless look at Taylor, who just shrugged with wide eyes. "Abraxas has demanded I work with him now, since his personal slave fell ill recently. Therefore you will be taking over my place for Demetria."

"Why me?" She asked quietly, watching as he led her to the top floor, where all their master's slept. Selena had never been up here before, as it is off limits to any slave who isn't a personal one. Until now, she's had no reason to come up here. She does try to avoid the Demons as much as possible. "Taylor and even Harper has been here longer than I have, so why not them? Or even your brother?"

He didn't look too happy with his response, but he answered all the same. "Demetria asked for you specifically."

* * *

Selena had expected Joe to lead her to Demetria's room, but was surprised to find a large room, one side curved in a half circle. On that wall, from side to side and top to bottom, books lined the walls leaving no space left open. On the left wall, a large black fire place was lit with a small fire, two chairs sat in front of it. On the right were two couches facing each other, black and leather in design as the fire light barely reached them.

Joe left once he led her to the room, so Selena was left on her own to find Demetria. Since both couches were empty, she walked over to the chairs, which had their backs to her as they faced the fire, leaving an ominous glow on the chairs. "Demetria. . ?" She started off hesitantly, when she saw the pale arm that could belong to none other than Demetria herself. "I'm sorry to interrupt, mas-Demetria. But Joe informed me that I am your personal today?"

Demetria turned slightly, looking at Selena with her unique brown and red eyes, a unreadable expression on her face. She was about to say something, but was cut off by Selena's gaps. "Your mouth! You're hurt, please, allow me to help you . .." she said quickly, rushing up to her master's daughter and looking at her mouth, which was indeed hurt. She had a cut there, like she busted it on something, with blood running down her chin. "Please, allow me. . ." she slowly raised her hands, hovering just lightly over Demetria's face, waiting for the demon to shove her away.

"If that will calm you down, there are wash clothes in the hall closet, just down the left, last door on the right. It's right next to a bathroom. Though, while I appreciate your concern, I am fine, Selena." Demetria said, startling Selena by the fact that she actually remembered the slave's name.

Selena nodded, mumbling "thank you", before running from the room, eager to help her master. She found the door quickly, as it was slimmer than the rest, and used the bathroom to wet it with warm water before rushing back, finding Demetria in the same position. Unlike before, she had a curious smile on her face, watching as Selena rushed to her. Hesitantly, Selena raised her hand to the girl's mouth, waiting for permission to touch her.

"Go ahead," Demetria said softly, watching with interest as Selena slowly placed one hand on her jaw, the other softly rubbing the blood away. It had already started to dry, but was reasonably easy to wipe away. She opened her mouth slightly, giving Selena more access, and watched her eye's widen from sometime of surprise. "What?" She asked, feeling Selena's soft finger's brush her lips at the movement.

"Your teeth. . ." she said softly, staring at Demetria's mouth in awe. "Your canines. . . the other day they were sharp, but now. . . they look. . ."

"Human?"

Selena nodded in response, before realizing how close she was to the hybrid, quickly jerking away from her. She knew better than to be that close to a demon. "Human, yes. . ." she said slowly, "how do you-" she blushed quickly, looking anywhere besides the unique girl. "Forgive me, Demetria. I shouldn't ask questions, especially personal one. It is my fault, forgive me."

"It's a side effect of being a hybrid. My teeth, they're not like the other Demon's. They're. . . retractable. One of the only traits I actually enjoy about being a hybrid, now that I think about it." Demetria answered her honestly, looking at the slave girl with interest. One moment she was curious and talkative, the next she had shut herself off, slipping back into the perfect slave roll. "Selena, tell me, were you bred or captured?"

"Bred, mas-Demetria." She had to keep reminding herself that Demetria is probably the first Demon to not like being called _master_.

"So you don't know your mother, either, huh?" Demetria asked, more to herself than to Selena. "Tell me, would you rather have lived the human life and be captured like some, or have your life like it is now?"

Selena took a moment to think about it, about how her life would be different had she been captured. She wouldn't have known Demons existed, since they stay in the shadows, she'd have had normal friends, gone to a place called 'school', which she's heard others talk about. She's be able to watch TV, find a husband, and have a large house, not much different from the mansion she was in now, actually.

But. . . none of that would have happened. She'd have been captured, probably around her age now. She'd be forced to give up her entire life of pleasure and be thrusted into the life of darkness and abuse. "Bred," she said simply, knowing her answer to be true. "I would have missed whatever my human life had to offer me. Being bred prepared me for this life, a human life would not have."

"Fair enough," Demetria nodded as she stood up, dumping the glass of water beside her on the fire, easily putting it out. "Well let's go, we have things to do. I'm not one to sit around and watch the time fly." She said as she walked to the door, turning to look over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming? I rented you from Joe for a reason, I'm gonna need help today." She joked, causing Selena to crack a small smile as she followed the hybrid.

Demetria led Selena down the stairs back to the main hall, where the passed the large dinning room and empty sitting room, exiting the building through the large double doors.

Selena had only been outside of the mansion once, and that was in the middle of the night, the first night she arrived, so she didn't see much of her surroundings. What she saw astounded her; the mansion was on a flat expanse of grass, with a hedge maze far to the left. There were trees and flowers everywhere, with a slave here and there taking care of them and the grass. It was absolutely gorgeous, with no other houses in sight. Definitely not what Selena would have expected for a high ranking Demon. "Whoa," she let slip before she could control herself, eagerly looking around to take it all in. She could hear Demetria chuckling slightly from beside her as she led the slave to the garage, where four very expensive cars sat side by side, awaiting someone to drive them. "Whoa," she said again as they walked over to a dark red car. She wasn't sure the make and model, since she didn't know cars, but she could tell it was expensive.

It was a dark red convertible that looked more robotic than like a car. The word _Veneno_ was in black lettering on the end, sticking out against the red. Since it was a convertible, she could see into the interior, which was black with red tread, everything clean and polished, black wood.

"It's a Lamborghini," Demetria said as she opened the driver's side door and hopped in. "Get in, Selena."

"We're going for a drive?" Selena couldn't help but ask as she slowly got in, instantly on edge. She knew slaves weren't suppose to leave the property, and she was afraid Abraxas would punish her if she left. "I not allowed to-"

Demetria cut her off, "leave, yes, I know. I'm well aware of the the rules my father set. But, don't worry about him. If, and I doubt you will, if you happen to get into trouble with him, let me know. I will handle it." She didn't say anything else as she started the car, listening to the motor purr as she slammed down the gas, easily going seventy down the drive way, smirking as she did so.

* * *

Selena didn't bother to ask where they were going, she knew better than to question a Demon. Even Demetria, who seemed nice and calm, she wasn't going to push boundaries. She couldn't help but look over at the hybrid beside her, who seemed so relaxed as she sped down onto the empty roads. Selena let her eyes linger on the cut on the pale girl's lips, the skin around it swollen and bruised already. She knew Demon's healed relatively fast, faster than humans at least, but not instantly. She guessed Demetria would heal fast too, but not as fast as most. She did have human blood in her after all.

Neither girl said anything on the drive to wherever they were going, though Selena did catch Demetria staring at her from time to time, allowing her eyes to dangerously leave the road. That happened a couple of times, though Selena didn't react any time, preferring to look at the quickly passing land, the feel of the wind in her hair. She didn't know the next time she'd be outside, so she was going to savor this moment for as long as possible.

She can count every single time she's been in a car. Forty-four times. She knows that because she's been to twenty-two different master's, so she doubles the car rides. That's all the time she's been in a car. Though, every time besides now, and when Joe picked her up, she's been in chains. This is the forty-fifth time she's been in a car, and it's the first time she's felt free, normal. Right in this moment, she didn't feel like a slave. She felt like a normal human girl, a normal seventeen year old.

Finally, after almost an hour of driving, they pulled into an expensive looking boutique, Demetria parking the car in the front of the shop as she turned it off, hopping out slowly. "Well, get out. We're here." She said as she walked to the front door, where a man in a tux opened it for her. She looked back to find Selena trailing after her, a cute little confused look on her face.

"You're, we're going _shopping_?" Selena asked, but before she could step over the threshold, the man in the tux held out his arm, blocking her entry.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we have a semi formal dress code, and you do not meet the requirements." He said, looking down at her clothes, which were what every slave wore; black leather top and loose pants. It left part of her thinned stomach bare, as it did to her arms, showing off scars going down her arms, and on her hips.

Demetria walked back over to where the two were interacting, raising an eyebrow slightly. She looked over at Selena's helpless face, and could see the apology forming on her lips. Before the slave could talk, she beat her to it. "Sir, please tell me what your dress code is?"

The man looked from girl to girl, before settling on Demetria. "No revealing clothes, or T-shirts and jeans. What your friend is wearing is not semi formal."

"No, but it isn't anymore revealing than my own outfit. It's not a T-shirt, or jeans. You allowed me in, you must allow her in." Demetria waved dismissively. She jerked her head in the direction of the store. "C'mon, Selena." She turned to the man. "Is my money no good here?"

"Well, no-"

"Is her money no good here?"

"No, miss-"

"Enough, Selena, I'm getting impatient with all this. We still have alot to do, so let's go." Demetria sighed as the man looked put out for a moment before dropping his hand, allowing the slave in with a mumbled 'forgive me, miss'. "My father has a party he is going to, along with my siblings, I am expected to attend. Therefore, I need a dress."

Selena looked around, thoroughly confused at the amount of formal attire in the shop. "What . . . kind of building is this? Are all these clothes yours?"

"It's a store, you go and pick things out, then buy them for a ridiculously high amount of money." She said with a light laugh as she looked over at Selena, who spun in a circle to get it all in. "You've never been to a store before?" She's grown up with slaves constantly, but Selena continues to surprise her.

She looked at the hybrid, her eyes wide with excitement. "I've never left a mansion before, unless I was being sold." She looked around, her eyes finding Demetria's again, which were wide with surprise. "Is this a human store? That guy didn't look like a Demon. Oh! Is he a slave? He didn't _seem_ like-"

"Selena," Demetria cut her off with a loud laugh, staring at the awestruck girl in astonishment. "Lower your voice, you're going to make the people in here look at you more than they already are."

Selena frowned as she looked around, finding a lady behind the counter and two young women shuffling through dresses giving the girl an odd look. "Why?"

"Are they staring at you? Because you're different. Humans tend to do that." Demetria said with a shrug as she looked through dresses. "Help me find something, I need something that say's 'I'm such a huge disappointment to my father'. Any ideas?"

She frowned again, looking at the different dresses. "That's a look?"

* * *

Selena found out pretty quickly that while it was apparent Dementia loathed shopping, especially dress shopping, she was near impossible to please, and kept Selena there for hours as she looked for the perfect one. Selena didn't mind though, she found she actually enjoyed shopping, unlike her companion, who made sure to remind Selena of that fact every chance she got.

It took a few hours, but Demetria finally found what she could the 'perfect one'. It was a tight cocktail dress, stopping mid thigh and hugging her in all the right places. It was blood red, heart shaped neckline and matching the speckles of color in her eyes, making them pop more. She found a strappy pair black heels to match, and pulled out her card to pay, not caring that the dress was well into the hundreds.

Selena reached to that the bag, having been ingrained into her that she carry anything that her master has. Demetria brushed her hand away. Selena reached for it again. She was brushed away again. "Stop it. I can carry my own bags."

"Demetria, please, allow me to-" Selena tried to grab it again, only to have her wrist captured in Demetria's tight grip.

"I said I can carry my own bags, Selena." She said firmly, taking the bag from the counter and her card, before pulling Selena from the shop, ignoring the looks they received. "Get in, we still have alot to do."

Selena obliged quietly, watching as Demetria sped off from the shop. They didn't say anything, Demetria apparently lost in her own thoughts, which left Selena to wonder what was up with the strange hybrid. She wasn't like any other demon she's ever met. She was calm, and nice, and caring, and collected, and thoughtful. She was always in control, never losing herself like Selena has watched countless other demon's do. "Demetria, may I-is it-"

"If you have a question to ask or something to say, say it." Demetria said tiredly from the driver's seat, not taking her eyes off of the road.

Selena hesitated a moment to ask, though she finally came out with it. "Why are you different from the others? You. . . treat me good, treat all of us good. I've never seen you yell at one of the slaves, or even get mad at us. I've watched grown Demon's lose their temper and beat one of us into the ground for making the smallest of mistakes, but you brush it all aside."

"What's your question, Selena?"

"I guess, I want to know why? What makes you so different?" Demetria was quiet for a moment, staring at the empty road in front of her while she thought. She knew the answer, it came to the tip of her tongue easily. It was just a matter of if she wanted Selena to know the truth. She enjoyed Selena, she did. She could tell she was different from the rest, more reserved, she listened soundlessly. The perfect slave. She knew that wasn't a good thing, at least not in her eyes. Demetria was undeniably drawn to her, finding just the littlest reasons to talk to the slave. Like today for explain. When she found out Joe was working for her father, she instantly demanded Selena, if not just to be near her. "I'm sorry. . " she said quickly, not looking at the hybrid. "I shouldn't have asked. I was mistaking. It's my fault, please, forgive me. . ."

"My father hates me," she said simply, not watching Selena's reaction, though she heard the girl gasp and shift in her seat. "I'm a disgrace in his eyes. He prefers Dallas over me, or hell, even Madison. He doesn't think I'm strong enough, or. . . Demon enough, I guess. It's caused him to raise me differently than Dallas. He was harder on me, tougher. Though, that doesn't mean he didn't give up on me. He did. He doesn't believe I'll accomplish anything, actually. He just doesn't want me to be an embarrassment to clients, so he drills me harder than my siblings. In a way, he kind of saved me. By doing that, he pushed me away from him, and my family. He convinced me I wanted to be nothing like him. How could someone hate their daughter for something they caused? If he didn't want a hybrid for a child than he should never have fucked my mother. I've spent my entire life trying to be the opposite of my father. He uses slaves, I respect them. He screams and yells, I'm calm and soft spoken. I want to be everything my father is not. And nothing he is. That is why I'm different from all the others, I guess. . . it's the humane part of me coming out."


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, Demetria heard her bedroom door slowly inch open. The light from the hallway momentarily slipped into her bedroom, before the door was closed again, and they were bathed in darkness once more.

"What are you doing here?" She sighed, rolling onto her back before pushing herself up, staring into the darkness where she knew he was standing, awaiting permission. Her keen eyes allowed her to see better than a human, which led her to see his muscled figure in the dark.

It was silent for a moment, the sounds of rustling as he walked closer. "I came to apologize, Demi. I was out of line."

"Yes." She said simply, staring at him. "You were."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

He made a move to sit on the bed, but a quick shove from Demetria stopped him. Even in the dark, she could see his raised eyebrow, the confusion she knew was on his face. "I don't- you said you forgave me."

"And I do," she nodded, though she knew he couldn't see her. "But that does not mean I take you back. I am done with you Joe. You've worn out your usefulness to me, therefore I do not need you anymore. Leave."

"It's because of her, isn't it?" He snapped, just as Demetria sighed and flicked on her bedside lamp. "The new slave. _Selena_. You fucking her too?"

"Watch yourself, Joe." Demetria warned as she stood up, now facing him. At first glance, she didn't appear too intimidating. She was in an over=sized T-shirt and yoga pants, her feet bare and her hair thrown up into a messy bun. Her face was clear of any make up, making her look more pale than she usually does. But, that did nothing to change the way her eyes darkened, the sharpened of her canines.

Joe made a mistake, he knew better than to cross Demetria, but if he was honest, he actually may love the young woman. And to hear her just thrown him away so easily made him talk without thinking.

"Since you want to know so bad, I've never touched the girl. Unlike you, I actually enjoy her presence. She isn't someone I bring around just for a semi decent fuck. Get the hell out of my room, Joe, before I show just how much you've pissed me off." She kept her voice calm, but Joe knew that didn't mean anyone. Demetria was an ace at controlling her emotions. She didn't have lapses in control like the other Demons, she was cool and collected, but Joe could read the anger in her eyes easily. It would only be so long until she finally broke.

"She's just a kid, Demi." Joe sighed before turning around to walk to the door. "She's barely seventeen, who's gonna protect her? We both know you can't."

* * *

Selena has been 'promoted', so to speak. Before she was just Demetria's personal for the day while Joe was busy, but now it's permanent. Joe informed her of it the night they got back from shopping, a past time Selena found herself actually enjoying. Joe said he would be working with Abraxas from now on, so that left Selena to handle Demetria.

It was pretty easy, actually, being Demetria's personal. It was pretty much routine everyday; take her breakfast to her room, leave and do her own thing for a little bit until she was needed, take her lunch to the library, and her dinner to the dinning room. Every once in a while Demetria would ask her to do something, but for the most part Demetria was pretty self sufficient, preferring to do things on her own.

Today had started out normal enough, breakfast was prepared for Demetria; french toast, which Selena knew was her favorite, and she walked it up to the third floor. Demetria's door was closed, which was normal, and she knocked like every day, though Demetria had told her it wasn't necessary. When no answer came to her knock, she pushed the door open slowly, gasping when she saw the state of the room.

Demetria's usually spotless room was a mess; the drawers to all her dressers were thrown about, the clothes covering the carpeted floor. Her mattress was flipped over, scattering the blankets and pillows. The desk that used to sit in the left corner was broken in half, one part sitting on top of the now empty bed, the other in the corner. Her laptop was smashed, as was the mirror that was hung up on her wall.

As for Demetria herself, she was sitting against one of the walls, her head bent back as she stared up at the ceiling. Blood trailed from her right knuckles, and a relatively deep cut was on her arm where something must have snicked her. "Demetria!" Selena gasped as she ran to her master, crouching low to look at her. Her breakfast was discarded beside her, the food no longer important. "What happened? Please. . . tell me."

Slowly, Demetria brought her eyes down to lock with Selena's, and Selena found they looked more red than brown. When she talked, she could see the sharpened canines in her mouth. "Why are you here, Selena?"

"It's breakfast time, Demetria. . ." Selena said slowly, watching as Demetria's eyes found the tray.

"Oh, I guess I lost track of time. Thank you for bringing it to me." She said as she pushed herself up, hissing when her bleeding knuckles were bent wrong.

"Please, allow me to clean your hand, it could get infected."

Demetria brushed the girl away, barely looking at her as she walked over the door. "I don't need you to take care of me, Selena. Surely you have something you've been wanting to do since you've come here? You have the day off. I don't want to be bothered until tonight." She said dismissively as she exited the room, leaving Selena standing there confused, wondering what had happened.

Demetria walked down the hallway, eager to escape Selena and the dumb mess that was created. What Joe had told her last night wasn't wrong. She knew she couldn't protect Selena, even if she wanted to. She was an heiress and the girl a slave. There was no protecting her from her father. Like always, her father had complete control.

"Demetria," she heard the bitch she hated most sneer from behind her, causing her to turn around and look at Sabine, her father's wife. "Abraxas is looking for you. You were quite loud last night with your temper tantrum, he wishes to discuss that. Go to him now."

She scowled at the older woman, looking up to meet Sabine's bright eyes. If you asked anyone who wasn't Demetria, they would say Sabine is pretty, gorgeous even. She was tall, with long legs and blonde hair. She had a slim figure with slight curves and fake tits. Her skin was flawless and pale like any Demon, a shimmer of red mixed in.

"He's in his study. Do not keep him waiting, girl." With that, Sabine sprung on her heels, clicking away as she thumped down the hall, Demetria scowling after her.

It'd be worse if she kept Abraxas waiting, she knew that. Her father was big on images, he prided himself on having well respectful daughters. He didn't like it when one of them slipped up. Especially Demetria.

So with an annoyed sigh, she readied herself before pushing open the heavy door to her father's office, noting the lack of warm air in the room, causing the hair's on her arms to prickle at the cold. "Father," she said, gaining his attention from the computer.

Abraxas was a forced to be reckoned with. Unlike his eldest daughter, he was not short in height. In fact, he was well over six feet, with chopped black hair close to his head. His eye's were black with red flecks in them, and his skin seemed more red than pale. He wore a business suit like always, and it always seemed to make him look more cold. He stood up, walking from around the desk to stand just a few inches away from Demetria.

His hand made contact with the side of her face quickly, causing her to flinch away from her, her head to the side. "Sabine said you wished to talk to me." She said softly, still looking at the ground.

"You trashed your room, Demetria. Broke every single piece of furniture in there, even went as far as to break your lap top. I can see you've broken your knuckles as well, along with the cut on your arm. Do you have a defense against this, or were you just throwing a fit like a child?"

Demetria shrugged, looking anyway but at her father. After all, it was only when she was near her father did she act submissive. "It was a lapse in control, Father. Surely you've had them before. It will not happen again."

"You're right, it won't." Abraxas agreed, staring at his daughter pointedly. "Because there will be nothing in your room to break anymore. If you want to break what I spent my money on, then fine. I won't give you anything to break. At this moment there are slaves in your room cleaning out the furniture and mess _you_ made. After that, the only thing you will have in your room is a mattress. I am not wasting my money on you if you will not respect it. Go clean up your arm, you need to look as nice as possible. Oh, and if you even think of acting how you acted last night at this party, I promise you, you will never see sunlight again. Leave me. I don't want to see you."

* * *

It was finally the evening, meaning it was time for the party. It had taken a little over an hour for Demetria to get ready, Selena leaning against the wall in the bathroom watching as she did her make up, ready to help at a moments notice. She wasn't needed much, besides to curl the back of her hair. Besides that, the two didn't interact much. They only spoke twice, once when Demetria asked for her to do the back of her hair, and the other time when Selena had asked if she was alright. At first Demetria didn't understand, until she saw Selena looking at her cheek, which was slightly bruised from her father's slap.

Selena didn't question where the bruise came from, she figured it came from the same place the busted lip came from. She wasn't going to question Demetria though. She didn't want to push her, even though she was nice, everyone had their breaking point.

Currently, and it caused Selena to be _completely_ anxious, she was sitting in the limo with Demetria and her family, heading to the party. It's accustomed that a personal accompanies their master to any parties in case they're needed, but was not accustomed for the slave to ride with the family. Usually, they drive in a car behind them, like the rest of Demetria's family was doing.

Expect, Demetria demanded that Selena ride with them. It caused a long argument between with Demetria and Sabine, the older woman have no choice but to give in once she realized if they didn't leave soon they'd be late. Though, she did promise that Abraxas will be informed of Demetria's 'defiance'. It was a forty minute car ride to the party, which was spent with Demetria and Sabine scowling at each, never breaking eye contract, Dallas smirking in content, and Madison, the youngest of the siblings, staring at Selena.

"Aren't you a slave?" The young girl asked finally, looking at Selena curiously.

Selena nodded, not knowing if she was allowed to speak or not. Had it just been Madison and Demetria, possibly even Dallas, the girl wouldn't have cared. She talks in front of Demetria all the time, the hybrid even asking her personal questions. But Sabine was in the car, and the older woman put Selena on edge completely. She sat stiffly besides Demetria, staring at the floor the whole time.

"How come you aren't with the other slaves?"

Selena looked to Demetria, silently asking if she was allowed to speak. Demetria simply waved her question off as an answer, telling Selena could speak. "Dem-"

"_Master_ Demetria." Sabine snapped at Selena quickly, causing the girl to jerk back in surprise, looking at Demetria. "Honestly, how hard is it to remember titles? We're your betters, slave."

"I'm not her master, Sabine. I've told her multiple times to not call me 'master'. If you want to bitch at anyone, direct it to me. You seem to enjoy doing that anyway. Leave Selena out of this." Demetria snapped just as quickly, shifting her body slightly to block Selena from view of Sabine's annoyance. "Keep talking, Selena. You're fine. Answer Madison."

Selena hesitated, looking at Demetria once more before going back to Madison. "Master Demetria has asked that I ride in this car with you and your family."

"Why?" Madison countered, looking between the two girls curiously.

"I enjoy her company, enough questions Madison. We're here anyway."

The house was only somewhat smaller than Demetria's, with cars parked around the drive. People in fancy dresses and suits walked through the front doors, held open by two slaves. Unlike Abraxas' slaves, these two men were in tight white pants and a formal black shirt, a white tie running down their front. They too looked nice, which made Selena stick out even more. Whereas all of the women in the car looked gorgeous and put together, Selena looked very much like a slave. She wore the same leather top as always, her stomach and scars bare. Her pants were no longer loose fitting, they hugged her curves nicely, and she had a black leather band around her arm, a white 'A' carved into it. Taylor informed her before she left that Abraxas puts it on all the slaves he takes out of the house, so people know they're his.

From the car behind them, Joe got out of the passenger seat, followed by Caitlyn, Harper and Tess. Harper was Madison's personal, and Tess belonged to Sabine. Selena didn't care for the former. She was just as prissy as Sabine seemed to be.

"I don't want you out of my sight, Selena." Demetria said lowly, so just she could hear. Selena looked at the hybrid curiously, wondering what the problem was. She's been to parties before, and she knows most slaves stay in the kitchen awaiting a call. They were hardly seen around the party. "I do not like the man throwing this party, he is not a friend. I don't trust anyone here. I want you near me."


	4. Chapter 4

The party was extravagant, just like Selena expected it to be. The main party was in the sitting room, a wide room with high ceilings and chandeliers, but some people opted to go into the dinning room for a quieter time to talk to friends and associates. As for Selena and Demetria, the two were in the sitting room, listening as a young man talked to Demetria, who was sitting on the couch, Selena standing faithfully by her side.

They've been here for some time now, though the first part of it was spent with Selena forced to listen as Abraxas led his daughter into the kitchen to scream at her where his clients wouldn't hear him. At first he was yelling at her for allowing Selena into the limo, then he yelled about Selena being in the sitting room. Demetria simply shrugged each time, just saying she likes her personals close. Her father countered that with 'too close', to which his daughter rolled her eyes, leading Selena from the room once they were dismissed.

Now though, Selena wasn't sure which was more miserable; listening to Abraxas yell at the gorgeous Demetria, or this young man talk. She'd probably choose going up against Abraxas again, it was less painful.

"So, tell me, Demetria. You're a beautiful young woman, has no one asked for your hand?" The young man, who Selena learned was Lucas, asked with a sly smile, his eyes raking over Demetria's body. "We could make a wonderful pair, it'd be a nice arrangement, don't you think?"

Demetria rolled her eyes, meeting Selena's dark brown one's briefly. "I am not interested in marrying for a nice arrangement, Lucas. Save yourself sometime and embarrassment and go find someone else to marry for 'arrangement'."

Lucas looked taken aback, surprised at Demetria's words. He quickly changed the subject, eyeing Selena. "Your father always did like dresses your slaves as whores, didn't he? That one's outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination either. You got a hot, god, I cannot tell you what I'd do with a slave like yours. And the best part," he leaned closer, laughing obnoxiously. "They can't say no."

"I'm done talking to you, Lucas." Demetria snapped quickly, just barely masking her anger. She was trying not to cause a scene here, trying to actually be on her father's good side for once. "I value Selena, and it's pricks like you who give Demon's a bad name. Not only do you abuse your slaves, but you also rape them. I cannot tell you how much being near you right disgusts me."

"What the fuck do you mean? We're having a conversation here!" Lucas yelled, watching in outrage as Demetria stood up and placed her arm on Selena's, guiding her from the room. "Come back here right now, Demetria!"

Demetria didn't bother to say anything as she quickly led Selena away from the vile young man. She took Selena past the dinning room and through the swinging door into the kitchen. There were slaves scattered about, some preparing food, others taking it out, and some just talking. A lot of them stopped what they were doing to look at the two girls, but quickly went back to work from the look Demetria sent them.

"This is why I didn't want you to leave my sight, Selena." Demetria said quickly, fighting to keep her temper. She could feel her canines extending, and knew that her eyes were most likely more red than brown right now. Strong emotions, especially anger, caused her more demonic side to appear.

Selena wasn't scared, or offended. She was completely fine. She's heard everything that man said before, it wasn't something new to her. Demons love to talk about their newest conquest, and everyone knew a slave-no matter how much they didn't want it-will never say no. Some of her nastier master's forced some of the older girls into their beds. Luckily, that situation has never happened to Selena.

"I'm sorry," she heard Demetria mumble softly, not meeting her eyes. "I shouldn't have brought you here, Selena. I know how Lucas is, I just didn't know he'd be this bad. Dammit!" She yelled as she slammed her fist in the counter, startling Selena. "Hey, you. Stop, bring that tray here." She called the slave who was leaving, a tray of alcoholic drinks in his hand. "Okay, you can go. Thanks." She said once he dropped the tray off. She took one of the shots, downing it easily. "Here," she offered one to Selena who shook her head.

"They're not for the slaves. . ." she shook her again, refusing the small brown drink. "If someone walks in-"

"They won't. Demon's have no reason to come in here, this is only for slaves." Demetria shrugged, holding the drink out. "Have you never had a drink before, Selena?" Selena shook her head in the negative. "Here, if you like it, you can have as much as you'd like." She downed another shot before picking up a pink looking one.

"Are you su-" The drink was thrusted into her hand. "Okay. . ." She said hesitantly as she downed the drink like she watched Demetria do. It burned her throat, and she didn't care for the taste too much, but she like the heat that spread through her body. She made a face, "it taste weird. . ."

"It's liquor, it doesn't exactly have the best taste," Demetria laughed, sipping the pink drink. "Go for the colored drinks, they taste nice."

* * *

Twenty-five minutes and two empty trays later, the girl were found laughing, their cheeks flushed from heat and laughter. Selena hadn't had nearly as much as Demetria, but seeing as this was her first time ever drinking, it didn't take long to get her _completely_ wasted. Demetria took a little longer, her body used to the alcohol, along with her high resistances to the substance due to her demon blood.

But that didn't matter now, since both girls were gone. They were leaning against the counter, Demetria's head on Selena's shoulder, her face buried in the taller girls neck. Selena was in the middle of talking when she felt Demetria's lips press against her flushed skin. She gasped when she felt it again, just light kisses in the same spot, right where her neck meets her shoulder. "De-De-"

"Sh," Demetria cut her off, biting down on Selena softly, eliciting a soft moan from the girl. "You-you like. . . that." She slurred, pushing more of her weight onto Selena as she bit her again, rougher this time as another moan escaped. "D-do you want to. . .kiss me?"

"I-I never k-kissed any. . .one." The alcohol made Selena's brain funny, and she found it was hard to force words out, or focus on anything besides the feel of Demetria's lips on her neck. She's never felt that before, the pleasure she got from it was an entirely new feeling.

"So. . let me be your-your first. . ._kiss_," she hiccuped slightly, pressing her palm into Selena's hip as she gripped onto her tightly. "C'mon." She pushed away from the girl, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the kitchen, ignoring the curious looks all the slaves were giving them. "I-I think there's a bedroom down here," she stumbled as Selena tripped over her foot, almost failing to catch the drunken girl. "Fuck," she laughed, pulling her back up. "C'mon."

Eventually, through some stumbled steps and obnoxious laughter, they finally found the spare room. Demetria just barely remembering to lock the door. In seconds, she had Selena pinned to the door, her hands desperately gripping the girl's top. Her lips were attacking Selena's neck fiercely, causing her to push her hips into Demetria's roughly, which caused the shorter girl to moan in pleasure.

Demetria was used to this feeling, of the pleasure building up inside her, the space between her legs getting wet, but it was different this time, different with Selena. She wanted more than to actually just fuck her. "Tell me this. . . is okay. Or t-tell me to stop. . . and I. . will." They were both completely drunk, but Demetria still knew that even if Selena didn't want this, she'd still agree. She was a good slave after all.

Selena brought her hand down to Demetria's cheek, cupping it as she forced her lips on Demetria's roughly, unskillfully. She shook her head 'no' in the kiss. She did want this, she wanted this so bad. "I want-want it. I wa. . . want _you_, Demetria." The kiss wasn't the most enjoyable, both girls too drunk to actually make it a good kiss. It rough and messy, as the girls had to focus more on holding themselves up than actually having a good kiss.

"Then c'mon," Demetria managed to say in one breath as she pushed away from Selena, leading her to the bed. She shoved the girl down, straddling her hips as she sucked on the girls collar bone. It was the soft moan that Selena gave that cause her to reconnect their lips, her hands going down to push Selena's shirt up, revealing her scarred stomach. She placed her hands on the girls ribs, loving the feeling of Selena digging her nails into her back as she aimed for the Demon's bra, somehow managing to unhook it. She didn't even notice when her dress was unzipped. Once the bra was off, she shimmied out of it and the tight dress, leaving her in just her black thong. "Shit, Selena."

Demetria was quick to do the same to Selena, removing her top first than her bra, her mouth practically watering at the sight of Selena's bare stomach, her nipples hard with arousal. "_Fuck_." She heard the girl moan as she connected her mouth to the erect nipple. She gripped onto Demetria's hips, causing Demetria to be even more turned on. With a little help from Demetria, Selena easily maneuvered out of her pants and underwear, leaving her completely exposed. "Please." The girl begged, needing Demetria more than anything. "_Fuck me_."

Demetria gave a drunken smile, her hand sliding down to Selena's center, finding it soaked. "With pleasure." She said as she eased one finger into Selena, the girl arching her back at the contact. Selena's never felt this before, the feeling of someone inside her. She jerked her hips forward and moaned loudly when Demetria bent her finger, picking up a slow paste. "You're-you're tight. .Sel," she managed to slur out, lowering her mouth to Selena's again as she started getting faster, the space between her legs getting wetter with each stroke. "I-I need you."

Selena hesitated, lowering her hand slowly as it slid into Demetria's underwear, the shorter girl moaning at the feeling. "I've. . never-" she was cut off when Demetria added another finger, causing her to moan loudly, which was music to Demetria's ears. "Done this before. . " she finished as she slid a finger into Demetria with ease. The girl was completely wet, and somehow that just turned Selena on more. "_Shit_." She practically moaned as Demetria curled both fingers, hitting the right spot. Selena could feel the pleasure in her building each time Demetria hit her just right, her legs shaking uncontrollably. "_Demi_."

"Moan my name," Demetria demanded as she slammed both her fingers in as far as they could go, loving the sound of her name on the girl's lips. "Moan my name and fuck me hard. Now, Sel."

* * *

Almost twenty minutes later, the two were laying on the bed completely naked. Selena had her eyes closed as she rested her head on Demi's chest, fighting to get her breathing under control. Her arm was thrown over the Demon's pale stomach, holding onto her side tight as she intertwined their legs. She felt completely spent, her brain completely muddled from both the alcohol and sex.

Demetria was pretty much in the same state, laying on her back as she ran her fingers through Selena's thick hair, looking down at the girl with a slight smile on her face. She was completely at ease right now, enjoying the feel of Selena pressed into her side. She placed a chaste kiss on the top of the girl's head, causing her to look up at Demetria through lidded eyes, a soft smile on her face. "Selena," she said slowly, needing to know the answer to her question she's been wondering it since they finished. "You, you wanted that right? You didn't just. . . agree because you thought you had to?"

"I wanted it, Demi." Selena said softly as she kissed Demi's shoulder, loving the feel of this as much as the Demon. "I know you wouldn't have made me do this if I said no, you aren't like Lucas. I did this because I wanted to."

Demetria wasn't given the chance of answering when she heard a knock on the door, and her sister's voice on the other side calling her name. "Fuck. Get dressed." She said quickly, stumbling slightly as she struggled to get ready, still slightly drunk. "Hurry, that's Dallas." It took her a moment to find her bra, and she needed Selena's help zipping up her dress, but soon enough she was opening the door, staring at Dallas' smirking face. "What?"

"Oh, you are so fucked, Demi," her sister didn't bother to hold back her laughter. "You don't even know how bad you just fucked yourself. Well, or should I say Selena fucked you? Though, from the looks of it, it wasn't bad." She laughed again, causing Demi to scowl. "You have no idea what this party is, do you? At least, I'd hope not, since you did just fuck one of Daddy's slaves."

Demi put a hand to her head, her brain still slightly muddled, not quiet understanding what her sister was saying. "Dallas, the fuck are you talking about?"

"This is your engagement party for you and Lucas, Demi."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so I don't really like how I'm writing this story rn. I wanted it to be more supernatural, but it's just kinda a normal story but Selena is a slave. I think I'm going to stop writing this story and rewrite it in a little bit. Same concept, pretty much the same chapters, but instead of Demi being a Demon, she's just going to be a drug lord's daughter. Selena is going to be a slave still, but she's been bought on the black market instead.

Sorry, but this isn't how I'd like it. I'll probably have the first chapter up in a couple days or so, until then, I'm leaving this story up until I have a few chapter's written.


End file.
